Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a depth-sensing device and method, and more particularly, to a depth-sensing device and method generating a depth map.
Description of Related Art
In general, depth sensing of 3D space can generate depth information of an object via a light projector and a light receiver. However, the working range of the traditional depth sensor is generally decided by the structure of the sensor itself, such as the resolution and depth of field of the camera lens. Therefore, the working distance of the traditional depth sensor generally is not suitable for both a nearby scene and a distant scene.
Therefore, a depth-sensing device and method are needed to obtain depth information of a near-field region and a far-field region without changing the hardware structure.